In the House of Flies
by FansParadise
Summary: It's been over 100 years since Stefan has been under Klaus' thumb and now Caroline has finally found the one man that might be able to help her and Damon get him back.


**Title:** In the House of Flies

**Author:** FansParadise

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Some Language

**Pairing:** Caroline/Damon

_**Set 100+ years Post 2x22 **_

**A/N:** I believe I promised a Caroline futurefic and although this is not completely Caroline-centric she will play a key-role throughout.

**OC:** _Nia_ portrayed by _Christie Laing_ and _Barclay_ portrayed by _Alex Pettyfer_; this is just so that you can have a visualization of the characters.

_** I look at the cross  
>Then I look away<br>Give you the gun  
>Blow me away<strong>_

_Death. It was a pointless concept to her now.  
>She'd lived, she'd died, and now she just <em>_**was**__. Existing for over 100 years had taught her that, among other things. Like how to survive.  
>In all that time she'd changed—grown stronger, smarter, more calculating, and more manipulative. She had to if they had any chance at getting Stefan back—<em>  
>She spared her companion a withering glance as they entered <strong>Vanity<strong>. Her informant had pointed them in the direction of the underground dance club—one infamous for certain vampire activity that occurred.  
>"Find him." She growled out over the boom of guitar and drums. Her companion nodded solemnly; her mess of dark curls disappearing from view as she made her way through the throng of dancing patrons.<br>Nia—granddaughter of Bonnie Bennett had been a welcomed addition to her growing alliance against Klaus. She was as powerful a witch as any she'd ever come across over the years and the only one she trusted as she once did her old friend.  
>"Where's the bar?"<br>Caroline's head tilted to the side at the habitual voice. "You came."  
>He rolled his eyes before scanning the crowd, "Any sign of him?"<br>She frowned at the obvious earnestness in his voice. It was hard watching him over the century retreating more and more into himself after Stefan's sacrifice. Elena had been no help in the matter—she'd been too busy avoiding him to take his feelings into consideration.  
>"Not yet. But if he's here Nia will find him."<br>After a moment of silence he nodded, placing a hand on her back.  
>"Well, then. Let's have a drink, shall we."<br>Caroline sighed as they moved toward the bar. "You were supposed to wait back at the hotel."  
>He glanced down at her with an amused smirk. "I got bored."<br>"Damon," She said sliding onto one of the empty stools at the bar, "I didn't want you to do something stupid."  
>She hadn't just met the man yesterday. She knew exactly what he was capable of doing if things didn't go his way.<br>He gave a snort as he positioned himself in the seat beside her. Eyes trailing unflinchingly down her deliciously decked out body—red halter neck crop top, tight hip-hugging black leather pants, and knee-high _I can kick your ass_ boots. Of course, she needed to blend if she didn't want to raise suspicion.  
>He licked his lips absentmindedly as the bartender turned his attention to them.<br>"What will it be tonight?" He asked eyes lingering over Caroline's ample cleavage a second longer than was appreciated.  
>"A shot of Bourbon and she'll have a co—"<br>"I'll have a White Russian," She spoke up, expertly cutting Damon off before he ordered her a coke—It was a running gag with him. Since she'd been turned at 17 he insisted that he was legally obligated to not let her drink. It got fucking old after awhile.  
>The bartender grinned widely, nodding before going to work on their drinks.<br>She turned in her seat to meet Damon's halfhearted attempt at a disapproving stare.  
>Caroline leaned forward in her seat, resting her chin in the crook of his shoulder, taking in a deep breath.<br>His scent had become a comfort to her—they'd spent their years together, searching for a way to get Stefan back. Their most important commonality was their love for the young Salvatore.  
>Damon rested his hand on her bare hip, fingers massaging gently as her lips found his ear.<br>"Please, don't do anything stupid." She mumbled before pulling away, running a hand through her loose, blond curls.  
>He arched an eyebrow slowly as the bartender returned with their drinks in hand.<br>"Anything else I can get you?" He asked setting the drinks down, though it was obvious his question was directed more towards Caroline if anything. Her eyes drifted from Damon, who wore a bored expression, to the man standing behind the bar.  
>A sweet smile formed almost instantly on her face as her hand found his, which was resting on the countertop. Tracing her fingertip lightly up his arm she spoke.<br>"Are you AB negative?"  
>The bartender's face scrunched up in confusion as he shook his head in reply.<br>"Well then—" She sighed audibly, applying more pressure to his arm with her finger, "No you can't."  
>He pulled his arm away with a groan, cradling it as he backed away quickly.<br>"Crazy bitch." He muttered as he disappeared behind the bar.  
>Caroline grinned widely at Damon, who was staring back at her with his own smirk.<br>He picked up his shot of bourbon, sending her a mocked cheer before downing the contents. She watched him silently before tossing back her own drink.  
>Setting the now empty glass down Caroline set her sights back on the Salvatore.<br>His lips twitched slightly and his hand went under her chin, tilting her head up so that their eyes locked.  
>"Kiss me." She whispered as his free hand moved to cup her cheek.<br>He obliged, claiming her lips in a slow, tantalizing kiss. An aggravated moan escaped her lips as he pulled away moments later, hands moving to steady her in her seat. He let out a low growl of approval as she nipped at his lower lip hungrily.  
>"Caroline!" Nia's voice broke through her haze of desire as she appeared at her side. The blond pushed away from the man, sitting back in her seat attentively as the witch began to speak.<br>"I found him." She informed in a hushed tone, before noticing that Damon was among them. "I thought he was supposed to stay back at the hotel..."  
>"Well, apparently he got bored," Caroline mused, "Now, where is he?"<br>Nia nodded her head in the direction of the red, leather couch perched on a high platform in a corner of the club crowded with scantily clad girls fawning over a handsome looking brunet.  
>"Are you sure?" Damon questioned eyeing the girl in disbelief.<br>"Of course." The witch shot back before turning to Caroline. "What do you want to do?"  
>She looked from Nia to Damon, both wearing looks of expectance. Truthfully she never thought she'd get this far in her plan. <strong>Operation: Get Stefan's Ass Back. <strong>When her informant had given her the possible location to an old acquaintance of Elijah—one who shared distaste for Klaus—she never thought that they'd actually find him. And now she needed to make a decision.  
>After a second to ponder her options she spoke up.<br>"Let's go introduce ourselves."  
>The two followed her lead as she navigated them through the hub of gyrating dancers, ignoring the invitations to join.<br>The blond came to a sudden stop at the foot of the few steps that separated them from the target as two burly guys stepped out of the darkness blocking her way.  
>"This is a private party," The taller one informed them. Caroline's eyes peered up over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of the man they were looking for. No wonder it was a private party—the man was feeding off of one girl while the others offered themselves to him. His blue eyes shifted from the throat coated in crimson gold, locking on to hers.<br>Her view was suddenly shrouded as the hulking man stepped into her line of vision.  
>He placed a hand on her shoulder as he asserted, "I can't let you through."<br>Without warning, Caroline took hold of his arm, turning it, and him, sharply; twisting it in a painful snake-like grip, with his elbow pressing into his back with an excruciating pressure.  
>Damon grunted as the blonde's face shifted into that of a predatory vampire. Nia spared the second man a sideways glance before stepping forward and placing a gentle hand on her companion's shoulder.<br>Caroline tensed up at the touch before easing her hold on the man.  
>A chuckle sounded calling all of their attentions to the head of the platform. Caroline's eyes drifted over his lean body, clad in tight dark-washed jeans and a snug white button down—exposing a well sculpted chest.<br>His lips were tinted with red as he smiled broadly.  
>"That was very entertaining." He said hands outstretched for emphasis as he suddenly stood before the blonde. An urbane glint in his eyes as he stepped forward giving her body a once-over. "I am Barclay."<br>He informed her as he took her hand in his, raising it to his lips in greeting. "But you—may call me Clay."  
>Her informant had told her Barclay was someone who knew the inner workings of the Original family long after his turning in the late 13th century.<br>"I know." She said as he released her hand.  
>"Oh, you do." Clay mused as he looked her up and down, either not hearing or choosing to ignore the snarl Damon aimed at him.<br>"We need to talk to you...about Klaus."  
>His smile fell at that and his eyes snapped up from her chest to look at her with a stoic expression. He was silent as he eyed her and her two companions suspiciously.<br>"And Elijah." Nia added in a whisper, hoping it would serve to help their cause.  
>"Come with me," He finally said.<br>_

**A/N 2:** There will be a continuation to this. Please leave a review.

Song used: **Change** _(In the House of Flies)_ by **Deftones.**


End file.
